Die Karten des Schicksals
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Als Remus seinen Severus mit Lucius Malfoy bei einem heimlichen Bad im See erwischt, geht der Wolf mit ihm durch und es verschlägt ihn in die Nokturngasse, wo er mit eher mittelmäßigem Erfolg versucht sich abzulenken. Happy End gibts natürlich auch
1. Betrug

Hallo allerseits!

Diese Story ist auf eine sehr kuriose Art und Weise entstanden, und zwar war es eine Vorhersage mittels Tarotkarten. Mir ist keine Frage eingefallen und da hab ich eben gefragt wovon meine nächste ff handeln wird und eine kleine Verrückte namens Alice Cullen (fühl dich ruhig angesprochen +gg+) hat mir dann aus den Karten eine vollkommen abgedrehte Vorhersage auf den Tisch geknallt und ich dachte mir dann "jetzt erst recht!" und hab angefangen das in eine vernünftige Story zu packen und zu schreiben. Hier ist also das Resultat ^^

Wenn ihr wollt kann ich euch die ursprüngliche Vorhersage am Ende noch posten, aber jetzt erst mal die Story. Viel Spaß!

**Anmerkung: **Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

Rechtschreibfehler sind absichtlich eingebaut und dienen der Belustigung des Lesers. XD

* * *

**Die Karten des Schicksals**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Betrug**

Wenn man ihm dabei zusah, wie er mit beschwingten Schritten über den altehrwürdigen Boden ging, konnte man beinahe den Eindruck bekommen, als würde Remus Lupin förmlich durch die schwach beleuchteten Korridore des Schlosses schweben. Der Grund dafür bestand darin, dass Remus bester Laune war. Das war jedoch erst der Fall, seit er in seinen Räumen einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Zettel gefunden hatte, der die feste und zugegeben ein wenig unleserliche Handschrift seines Geliebten, Severus Snape, getragen hatte.

Als er seine Räume betreten hatte, war es zunächst alles andere als gut um seine Laune bestellt gewesen, denn der Umstand, dass er an diesem Abend bereits beträchtlich eher als vorgesehen dort eintraf, war kein sonderlich erfreulicher. Zwei Slytherins hatten an diesem Abend bei ihm nachsitzen müssen, weil sie die Tür zu den privaten Räumen von Professor Darlington, der Lehrerin für Muggelkunde, mit einem Fluch belegt hatten, der bewirkte, dass die Tür unaufhaltsam blaue Schleimkugeln ausgespuckt hatte. Bei dieser nächtlichen Aktion waren die beiden dreisten Individuen, wie Professor McGonagall sie betitelt hatte, unglücklicherweise von Filch überrascht worden, und hatten Remus zur Strafe dabei helfen müssen, Doxyeier einzusammeln, die er für seinen Unterricht benötigte. Dabei war einer der beiden Fünftklässler von einer Doxy in den Finger gebissen worden und hatte daraufhin einen allergischen Schock erlitten. Remus hatte ihn sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht, und nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihm versichert hattet, dass sie ihn zwar einige Tage lang dort behalten, er aber wieder vollkommen genesen würde, hatte Remus den anderen Slytherin in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück geschickt und die Strafarbeit für heute gut sein lassen.

Doch an all das verschwendete Remus keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr und daran war der zuvor bereits erwähnte Zettel von Severus und die Nachricht, die er darauf für ihn hinterlassen hatte, schuld. Der einzige Grund dafür, dass er nicht begann, eine Melodie vor sich hin zu pfeifen, während er durch die Korridore zu den großen Toren der Schlosses ging, was der, dass ihn diese Nachricht nicht nur in beste Laune versetzt hatte, sondern dass sich auch eine freudige Erregung, angesichts der Dinge, die dieser Abend zweifellos noch für ihn bereit halten würde, in ihm ausgebreitet hatte.

Nachdem Remus die Eingangshalle durchquert hatte und durch die Tore nach draußen gegangen war, setzte er seinen Weg im Schein des zunehmenden Mondes, der in der Dämmerung bereits als ovale, goldene Scheibe am Himmel zu sehen war, fort. Um seinen Weg etwas zu verkürzen, beschloss er, durch die Gewächshäuser zu gehen und von dort aus durch die Büsche einem kleinen Pfad bis hinunter zum See zu folgen.

Als er das letzte Gewächshaus jedoch hinter sich gelassen hatte, und seine Augen im trüben Dämmerlicht bereits das Seeufer nach Severus absuchten, blieb er mit einem Mal wie angewurzelt zwischen den Sträuchern am Rand des Abhanges stehen. Er starrte hinunter zum See, unfähig, das, was er dort sah, zu begreifen. Am Ufer des Sees, im hüfthohen Wasser, hatte er Severus entdeckt, und die Kaskade weißblonder Haare, die über seiner Schulter zu sehen war, gehörten niemand geringerem als Lucius Malfoy, der mit dem Rücken gegen Severus' Brust gelehnt im Wasser stand.

Remus starrte die beiden an. Daran, dass sie ihn vermutlich sehen würden, falls sich einer von ihnen umdrehen sollte, verschwendete er keinen Gedanken. Weshalb hätten sie sich auch umdrehen sollen, wo sie doch anscheinend mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren, die Remus' Herz dazu brachten, einen Moment auszusetzen, und dann in einem unsteten und viel zu schnellen Rhythmus wieder weiter zu schlagen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er dort sah, und doch gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass Severus, sein Severus, der ihm ein ums andere Mal wieder versichert hatte, dass Lucius Malfoy wie ein Bruder für ihn war, mit eben diesem Lucius Malfoy im See badete, und dass sich die beiden näher waren, als die Bezeichnung Brüder, das für Remus vorsah.

Die Erkenntnis, dass die Nachricht in seinen Räumen nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen war, traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und er wandte sich von der Szene, die sich ihm bot, ab. Severus hatte diese Nachricht für Malfoy hinterlassen und Remus hatte sie nur aus dem Grund versehentlich zu Gesicht bekommen, weil er an diesem Abend früher als geplant in ihre Räume zurück gekommen war.

Wütend ballte Remus seine Hände zu Fäusten, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und durch die Gewächshäuser wieder zurück zum Schloss stürmte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich dabei geradezu und seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, bis schließlich Wut und Enttäuschung die Oberhand gewannen.

Ohne auf seinen Weg zu achten, lief er durch die Gänge des Schlosses, und seine Füße trugen ihn zurück zu seinen Räumen, wo er schließlich rastlos und unschlüssig mitten im Wohnzimmer, wo immer noch dieser verfluchte Zettel auf dem Tisch lag, stehen blieb. Mit einem vernichtenden Blick von Remus, fing der Zettel mit einem Mal Feuer und verbannte schließlich, bis nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Asche übrig geblieben war. Das unübersehbare Brandloch im polierten Holz, störte ihn dabei überhaupt nicht, im Gegenteil, es war eine Befriedigung zu sehen, wie sich das helle Holz schwarz färbte.

Ein Gefühl, das Remus schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, wurde durch seine Wut über Severus' Verrat, wieder an die Oberfläche getragen und das Verlangen irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem Schmerzen zuzufügen, um den eigenen Schmerz erträglicher zu machen, ergriff von Remus besitzt. Er wusste wo dieses Verlangen herkam, es war seine dunkle Seite, der Wolf, der Teil seines Wesens, den er normalerweise äußerst gut unter Verschluss hielt. Früher hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der dieser Teil von ihm beinahe mit erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit in den Tagen vor Vollmond die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, doch seit er mit Severus zusammen war und wieder in Hogwarts unterrichtete, war das schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Severus hatte es immer irgendwie geschafft, ihn zu besänftigen und den Wolf mit anderen Dingen abzulenken und so war es schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass sich Remus, ohne auf die Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu achten, seinem fatalen Hang zu Kartenspielen, Alkohol oder käuflichem Vergnügen hingegeben hatte. Immer, wenn er wieder sein letztes Geld verloren, oder sich in betrunkenem Zustand nur allzu bereitwillig auf eine Prügelei eingelassen hatte, hatte er es anschließend bereut, aber das hatte ihn nie davon abhalten können, es wieder zu tun.

In einer Art Kurzschlussreaktion ging Remus zum Kamin hinüber und warf ohne zu zögern eine Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen, die sich daraufhin leuchtend grün färbten. Er hatte den Namen seines alten Freundes ausgesprochen, bevor es ihm überhaupt bewusst wurde, und als der Kopf eines unrasierten Zauberers mit einer langen Narbe über dem rechten Auge in den Flammen erschien, schob Remus seine letzten Zweifel bei Seite und gestattete es seiner dunklen Seite vollends die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Das einzige, was sich noch in seinen Gedanken hielt, war das Bild von Severus und Malfoy, die zusammen im See badeten und dieses Bild schaffte es mit Leichtigkeit, ihn nicht an seiner Entscheidung zweifeln zu lassen. Er musste hier raus und seiner Wut Luft machen, und das so schnell wie möglich.

„Hallo, Faren. Kannst du mich heute Abend noch in eine Runde reinbringen?"

Der andere Mann grinste verschlagen, doch seine Augen blieben kalt, während er Remus den Ort und die Zeit nannte.

tbc.

**

* * *

**

**Wenn es auch gefallen hat lasst mir doch bitte ein kleines Review da. Muss ja nicht lang sein. Da gibt es nämlich so Leute, die heißen Schwarzleser, die machen das nicht ^^ **


	2. Der Wolf und das Kaninchen

**Die Karten des Schicksals**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Der Wolf und das Kaninchen**

Das Licht, das von dem verdreckten Kronleuchter über dem runden Tisch den kleinen Raum spärlich erhellte, brach sich in den Wänden von Remus' Glas und ließ den Whisky darin einmal heller und dann wieder dunkler erscheinen, während Remus es in den Fingern drehte. Noch für einen Moment betrachtete er die verschiedenen Nuancen der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, bevor er das Glas an die Lippen hob und es in einem Zug leerte. Dann stellte er das Glas wieder zurück auf die zerfurchte Oberfläche des Tisches und griff nach der Flasche mit Feuerwhisky, um es wieder bis knapp unter den Rand zu füllen.

Die Augen seiner vier Mitspieler folgten ihm dabei ohne besonderes Interesse, während sie darauf warteten, dass der Geber, der auf dem Platz gegenüber von Remus saß, die Karten mischte. Als er damit fertig war, legte er den Stapel neben sich und die nächste Runde begann. Mit einer gelangweilten Geste nahm Remus zwei weiße 20er Chips (20 Galleonen = 113 Euro) von einem seiner Stapel und warf sie in die Mitte des Tisches. Anschließend beobachtete er, wie die anderen ebenfalls ihren Mindesteinsatz setzten.

Rechts von Remus saßen zwei Kerle, von denen Remus vermutete, dass sie Brüder waren, zumindest hatten sie beide dieselbe riesige Nase mitten im Gesicht. Doch auch ohne dieses stattliche Riechorgan hätte man diesen Eindruck bekommen können, denn sie waren auch beide in etwas gleich hässlich. Der eine von ihnen, der direkt neben Remus saß, hatte kurze, dunkelblonde Haare, die ihm in die Augen fielen und ihm fast die gesamte Sicht zu nehmen schienen, während der anderen, von dem er wusste, dass er Gary hieß, seine etwas längeren Haare zu einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammengebunden hatte.

Der Stuhl zu Remus' Linken war von einem Zauberer mit schwarzen Haaren besetzt, der den ganzen Abend noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, abgesehen von der für das Pokerspiel notwendigen Konversation mit dem Geber. Er hatte stets dieselbe, verschlossene Miene auf, und seine blauen Augen fixierten jede Bewegung auf dem Tisch mit kühlem Desinteresse. Doch Remus wusste es besser. Er spielte schon so lange Poker, dass er die wirklich abgebrühten Hunde von denen, die es glaubten zu sein, unterscheiden konnte, und dieser Kerl zählte eindeutig zu letzteren, denn immer, wenn sein Glück es einmal nicht so gut mit ihm meinte, begann sein kleiner Finger zu zucken. Die beiden blonden Kerle waren noch leichter zu durchschauen, denn obwohl Remus mit Sicherheit nicht mehr nüchtern war, hatten sie es mit dem Feuerwhisky doch etwas übertrieben und an ihrem lautstarken und angeheiterten Zustand konnte man beinahe jede einzelne Karte auf den hässlichen Gesichtern ablesen.

Der Geber war ein junger Bursche, der sich mit dieser Art von Arbeit vermutlich ein paar Galloeonen dazu verdiente, doch wirklich erwähnenswert war die Frau neben ihm. Remus wusste nicht, wie alt sie war und er versuchte sich nicht darin es abzuschätzen, denn er wusste, dass er danebenliegen würde. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, die selbst zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden bis weit über die Lehne des Stuhles reichten, auf dem sie saß. Ihr Gesicht war auffallend geschminkt, mit dichten, schwarzen Wimpern und kirschroten Lippen, was es für Remus so schwierig machte ihre Alter zu erraten, besonders, da sie selbst in sitzender Position von allen überragt wurde und ihr aggressives und anzügliches Verhalten so sehr im Gegensatz zu ihrer zierlichen und schlanken Gestalt stand. Allerdings glaubte Remus, dass sie älter war, als er sie auf den ersten und auch auf den zweiten Blick schätzen würde, denn ihre Kleidung war ausgesprochen freizügig und außerdem hatte er mitbekommen, dass ihr Name Chantal war. Und alle Mädchen, die Chantal heißen, arbeiten im selben Gewerbe.

Doch so anziehend ihre Erscheinung auch auf ihn auch wirken mochte - er hatte nie wirklich einen Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen gemacht - schon seit er das kleine Hinterzimmer betreten und sie gesehen hatte, verspürte er eine ausgeprägte Abneigung gegen sie, die daher kam, dass sie dieselben aristokratischen Züge besaß, wie eine gewisse Person mit langen, weißblonden Haare, und ihr Auftreten dieselbe kalte Arroganz ausstrahlte, wie Lucius Malfoy sie immer an den Tag legte.

Die Szene, die Remus mehrere Stunden zuvor beobachtet hatte, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und er behalf sich damit sein Glas Whisky zur Hälfte zu leeren, während der Geber die Karten austeilte. Die Wut, die immer noch in ihm kochte, ließ sich jedoch nicht vertreiben und er hätte nichts lieber getan, als Malfoy persönlich den Hals umzudrehen. Natürlich war er ebenso zornig auf Severus, weil er ihn betrogen hatte, doch in seinen Augen war Malfoy der Schuldige, weil dieser blasierte Gockel es gewagt hatte, sich an seinen Geliebten ranzumachen. Doch da Malfoy im Augenblick bedauerlicherweise außer Reichweite war, wollte sich Remus damit begnügen Chantal gehörig abzuzocken, nur um über sie zu triumphieren und zu sehen, wie sie einen Wutanfall bekommen würde. Um Malfoy würde er sich zu gegebener Zeit noch kümmern.

Remus nahm die fünf Karten, die der Geber ihm ausgeteilt hatte auf die Hand und besah sich jede von ihnen mit ausdrucksloser Miene, doch innerlich spannte sich sein ganzer Körper vor unterdrückter Erregung an. Nachdem er die Karten in die richtige Reihenfolge gebracht hatte, hielt er eine neun, eine zehn, einen Buben, eine Dame und einen König in der Hand, alle in rot und alle mit kleinen, rechteckigen Karos versehen. Ein Straight Flush. Remus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er wartete seit Runden auf ein Blatt wie dieses, wobei er mit einem etwas schlechteren auch zufrieden gewesen wäre, aber nun hielt er die Möglichkeit in den Händen seine Strategie, die er sich bereits zurecht gelegt hatte, um Chantal all ihre Chips abzunehmen, in die Tat umzusetzen. Er wusste, dass man so ein Blatt nur ein Mal im Leben bekam, und er würde es nutzen, um dieses Spiel zu einem krönenden Abschluss zu bringen.

Er hatte an diesem Abend bereits an die 3000 Galleonen gewonnen, während er die doppelte Summe zwischendrin mehrmals wieder verloren hatte, und meistens war es Chantal gewesen, die seine Chips einkassiert hatte, aber jetzt würde er dafür sorgen, dass er alles wieder zurückbekam - mit Zinsen. Er hatte die Kleine während der letzten Runden dazu gebracht zu glauben, dass er sehr risikofreudig spielte und durchaus für einen ungeheuren Bluff zu haben wäre. Solche Risiken ging er im Allgemeinen jedoch nicht ein. Er achtete meistens darauf sich nicht hoffnungslos zu verschulden, doch gelegentlich riss auch ihm einmal der Geduldsfaden. An diesem Abend würde es dazu jedoch nicht kommen.

Der Kerl mit dem blonden Zopf, Gary, warf einen grünen Chip zu den übrigen Chips in die Mitte. „Zweihundert." (1000 Euro)

Sein hässlicher Zwillingsbruder folgte diesem Einsatz und schon lag das Doppelte der Mindesteinsätze auf dem Tisch.

Remus griff sich betont selbstsicher seinerseits zwei seiner grünen Chips und ließ sie mit einer lässigen Handbewegung in den Pot fallen. „Ich erhöhe um 400." (2000 Euro)

„Ich gehe mit", verkündete der schweigsame Zeitgenosse neben Remus mit monotoner Stimme und wieder klimperten die Chips auf dem Tisch.

Als nächstes war Chantal an der Reihe, die ebenfalls mitging und den Pot damit auf stattliche 1400 Galleonen brachte. (7600 Euro) Noch ahnte sie nichts von der Falle, die Remus ihr gerade dabei war zu stellen, aber spätestens wenn der Geber ihn nach der Anzahl der Karten, die er austauschen wollte, fragen würde, würde sie ihm ins Netz gehen.

Gary verlangte zwei Karten und der blonde Kerl neben ihm eine. Dann sah der Geber zu Remus.

„Keine", antwortete er und bemühte sich dabei nur eine winzige Spur Zufriedenheit in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen, gerade so viel, dass Chantal es für einen Verlust an Kontrolle halten würde. Und richtig, als sie vom Geber eine Karte verlangte, zuckten ihre rot geschminkten Mundwinkel verdächtig nach oben. Sie hatte angebissen.

Nachdem die anderen ihre Karten geordnet hatten, richteten sich wieder alle Augen auf Remus, da er an der Reihe war, als erste zu setzen, da er der letzte gewesen war, der erhöht hatte. Er ließ sich absichtlich einen Moment Zeit und stapelte seine Chips auf gleichgroße Haufen, bevor er seine Entscheidung, die er schon längst getroffen hatte, ausführte.

„All in", sagte er und schob in einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung all seine Chips in die Mitte des Tisches.

„2750 Galleonen (15000 Eure)", verkündete der Geber, nachdem er die Chips mit einem geübten Blick gezählt hatte.

Remus hatte genau gewusst, wie viel er vor sich liegen hatte, und das Gefühl so viel Geld aufs Spiel zu setzen, war einfach berauschend.

Remus' schweigsamer Stuhlnachbar ging nach kurzem Zögern mit. Er hatte nur etwa die Hälfte von Remus Chips und entweder musste er ein sehr gutes Blatt haben, oder er beschloss einfach mal sein Glück zu versuchen. Remus war das egal, die Chance, dass er tatsächlich einen Royal Flush auf der Hand hatte, das einzige Blatt, mit dem man seine Karten schlagen könnte, war sehr gering.

Chantal zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, als sie all ihr Chips mit einer geradezu anmaßend selbstüberzeugten Bewegung in die Mitte des Tisches schob. Die beiden gelben 1000er Chips warf sie einzeln auf den Pot und jeder einzelne von ihnen klimperte, als er auf dem Haufen bunter Chips liegen blieb. Erst dann gestattete sie sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen, das Remus ohne die geringsten Schwierigkeiten erwiderte. Sie war ihm in die Falle gegangen und der Wolf in ihm sorgte dafür, dass er die Kleine taxierte, wie ein Kaninchen und er konnte es kaum erwarten, zuzuschnappen und ihr das Genick zu brechen. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl und Remus genoss jeden Moment davon in vollen Zügen.

Bedauerlicherweise wurde den beiden hässlichen Zwillingen das Spiel zu heiß und sie stiegen aus, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sich mittlerweile eine enorme Summe von annähernd 7000 Galleonen (38000Euro) auf dem Tisch befand.

Chantal sah Remus immer noch direkt an und als dieser sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und in aller Ruhe die Hände vor der Brust verschränkte, begann ihr Grinsen zu verblassen. Er ließ sie einen quälend langen Moment zappeln, bevor er eine seiner Karten nahm und die anderen damit eine nach der anderen umdrehte, bevor er den Karo König ans Ende der Reihe legte und somit seinen Straight Flush vervollständigte.

Der schwarzhaarige Kerl neben Remus fluchte leise und schmiss seine eigenen Karten auf den Tisch, drei Könige und zwei Neuner, doch das registrierte Remus nur am Rande. Er grinste dreckig, als sich Chantals hübsches Gesicht zunehmend zu einer wütenden Maske verzerrte, bevor sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ihre vier Asse und eine Pik Vier umdrehte. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass sie ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen würde - und er konnte ihr ohne weiteres ansehen, dass sie im Moment nichts lieber als das getan hätte - denn die Zauberstäbe waren aus eben diesem Grund im Vorraum dieses Zimmers konfisziert worden. Mit einem vernichtenden Blick, stand sie schließlich wutschnaubend von ihrem Stuhl auf, der lautstark zu Boden krachte. Dann stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer und warf die Tür dabei geräuschvoll hinter sich zu.

Remus lachte leise und kostete seinen Triumpf in vollen Zügen aus, während sich seine anderen Mitspieler langsam vom Tisch erhoben. Anscheinend hatten sie für einen Abend genug verloren und beschlossen, sich in die Löcher zurück zu ziehen, aus denen sie gekrochen waren.

Remus dachte jedoch gar nicht daran, es für heute gut sein zu lassen, denn zum einen war er nach diesem Spiel in Hochstimmung, und zum anderen war er zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass Severus ihn mal kreuzweise konnte, und so setzte sich ganz allmählich ein Vorhaben in seinen Gedanken fest, als er draußen auf der Straße den Kragen seines Umhangs nach oben schlug.

tbc.


	3. Das weiße Haus

**Die Karten des Schicksals**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Das weiße Haus**

Das Haus, das am Ende der Straße in Sicht kam, war wohl vor langer Zeit tatsächlich einmal weiß gewesen, zumindest vermutete Remus das, und ein anderer Grund, warum dieses Etablissement den Namen _Weißes Haus_ trug, wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Die Fassade des Hauses, sah bereits mehr als nur mitgenommen aus, und an einigen Stellen bröckelte der gräuliche Putz von der Wand ab, doch das war bei einem Gebäude in der Nokturngasse auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Allerdings musste man zugeben, dass dieses Haus mit seinen aufwändig verzierten Fensterbrettern und den Säulen an der Fassade, einen ganz besonderen Reiz auf jeden Betrachter ausübte.

In den oberen Fenstern brannte gedämpftes Licht, während es auf der Straße stockdunkel war. Die einzige Straßenlaterne, die diesen zwielichtigen Ort ein wenig hätte er hellen können, war zerbrochen und natürlich hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht sie zu reparieren.

Remus hatte die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, um der kalten Nacht keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten und ging mit schnellen und entschlossenen Schritten auf das Weiße Haus zu. Jeder Gast, der im Begriff war, dieses Gebäude zu betreten, wusste, um was es sich dabei handelte, nämlich um ein Bordell. Und nicht irgendein Bordell, sondern das bekannteste Bordell in der gesamten Nokturngasse und auch das einzige, einmal abgesehen von diversen Hinterzimmern. Remus war bereits einige Male hier gewesen, doch diese Besuche lagen Jahre zurück und zu dieser Zeit war er auch noch nicht mit Severus zusammen gewesen. Doch Severus hatte sich offensichtlich dazu entschlossen ihn gegen Malfoy auszutauschen, und Remus hatte sich vorgenommen keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn zu verschwenden.

Als er die Stufen vor dem Eingang des Weißen Hauses hinauf ging, wurde die Tür geöffnet und zwei Gentlemen in teuer aussehenden Umhängen traten in die kalte Nachtluft. Sie bedachten Remus mit einem kurzen, geringschätzigen Blick, bevor sie die Krägen ihrer Umhänge hochschlugen und, unübersehbar angeheitert in ein Gespräch vertieft, an ihm vorbei gingen. Remus fing die Tür mit einer Hand ab, und betrat das Bordell.

Im Inneren fand er sich, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, in einem großzügigen Raum wieder, in dem das Licht gedämpfte war und leise Musik spielte. Die ganze gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes wurde von einer gebogenen Bar eingenommen, an der mehrere Mädchen in leichter Bekleidung saßen, sich lieblich mit einigen Männern unterhielten, oder einfach nur an einem Martini nippten. Als die Tür hinter Remus ins Schloss fiel, drehten sich einige der Mädchen um, und warfen ihm unter halb gesenkten Wimpern anzügliche Blicke zu. Remus schenkte einer von ihnen, einer jungen Frau, der ihr langen, blonden Haare offen um die Schultern fielen, ein Lächeln, doch dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem klimpernden Geräusch zu seiner Linken abgelenkt und er drehte den Kopf.

Das Mädchen, das soeben durch einen Vorhang aus Holzperlen, der in den Durchgang zu einer Treppe gehängt worden war, kam, blieb mit einem Mal stehen, als sie Remus entdeckte. Für einen Moment weiteten sich ihre Augen, doch es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, und ihre kirschrot geschminkten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. Sie stemmte die Hände in die schlanken Hüften und ging dann in ihrem schwarzen Lederkorsett, das wirklich nichts der Fantasie überließ, aufreizend auf ihn zu. Dabei ließ sie ihre Hüften betont lasziv von einer Seite zur anderen schwingen und die zahlreichen Lederriemen der schwarzen Peitsche, die sie in einer Hand hielt, glitten in sanften Bewegungen an ihrem Oberschenkel hin und her.

Als sie vor Remus stehen blieb, sorgten die Absätze ihrer hohen, schwarzen Lackleder-Stiefel dafür, dass sie nur noch einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er. Es war Chantal, die Kleine, mit der Remus kaum eine halbe Stunde zuvor noch Poker gespielt hatte.

„Sieh an, sieh an", sagte Chantal übertrieben überrascht und ließ Remus dabei in den Genuss ihrer sinnlichsten Tonlage kommen, die extra dazu gedacht war, Männer um den Verstand zu bringen. „Du bist wohl hier, um dir mit dem Geld, das du mir abgenommen hast, ein paar schöne Stunden zu machen."

„Es war ein Spiel und du hast verloren, schon vergessen?", erinnerte Remus sie unbarmherzig und grinste hinterhältig, als er das böse Funkeln in Chantals Augen sah.

Dennoch verzog sie die Lippen zu einem anzüglichen Lächeln. „Das hier ist auch nur ein Spiel, Süßer. Aber ich bezweifle, dass du genug Mut hast, dich darauf einzulassen."

Chantal hob die Hand, in der sie die schwarze Lederpeitsche hielt, und nachdem sie noch einen Schritt näher an Remus heran getreten war, warf sie die dünnen Lederschnüre über seine Schulter und ließ sie dann betont langsam an seinem Hals entlang, bis über seine Brust gleiten.

Remus folgte den ledernen Schnüren, bis Chantal die Peitsche wieder sinken ließ und ihn herausfordernd anblickte. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihn reizte, ein wenig mit ihr zu spielen, besonders, da sie ihn offensichtlich himmelweit unterschätzte. Als Alpha-Wolf ließ er sich von niemandem dominieren und da würde er auch bei Chantal keine Ausnahme machen. Aber er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass er sie anziehend fand und der Wolf in ihm reizte ihn, indem er Bilder von ihr, wie sie unter ihm lag, in seinem Kopf entstehen ließ und er musste zugeben, dass ihm die Vorstellung, sie noch ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend zu demütigen, durchaus gefiel.

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns, hatte Remus seine Entscheidung getroffen und er hob eine Hand, um mit der Rückseite seiner Finger ein Mal geisterhaft leicht über ihre Wange zu streichen. Chantal beobachtete ihn dabei.

„Also dann, lass uns spielen", sagte er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf den Lippen und diese Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als er auf seine Worte hin Chantals siegessicheres Lächeln sah.

„Folge mir", wies sie ihn an, bevor sie sich mit einem letzten Blick umdrehte und mit wiegenden Hüften durch den Vorhang aus Holzperlen trat. Remus ging ihr nach und genoss die Aussicht, die er von hinten auf sie hatte. Ihre Haare waren nach wie vor zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden, und die schwarzen Strähnen schwangen bei jedem ihrer Schritte sanft hin und her. Remus juckte es in den Fingerspitzen ihre Haare zu berühren, nur um herauszufinden, ob sie weicher waren als…

Remus stoppte diesen Gedanken, bevor er sich richtig entwickeln konnte. Er wollte jetzt nicht an Severus denken, er war hier, um seinen Spaß zu haben und den Anblick, der sich ihm am See von Hogwarts geboten hatte, zu vergessen.

Er folgte Chantal die Treppe nach oben und betrat schließlich einen schwach erleuchteten Raum, dessen Tür sie für ihn offen hielt. Das Zimmer wurde von einem großen Himmelbett mit schwarzen Seidenlaken dominiert, das in der Mitte stand. Als Remus den Eisenring sah, der in die Wand über dem Bett eingelassen war, zog er spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ein Geste, die er sich im Umgang mit einer ganz bestimmten Person angewöhnt hatte.

Chantal hatte unterdessen die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf Remus zu. Dabei hatte sie doch tatsächlich den Nerv, ihre Peitsche bei jedem Schritt gegen ihren nackten Oberschenkel klatschen zu lassen. Als sie nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt war, blieb sie stehen und funkelte ihn an.

„Du hast mir heute eine Menge Galleonen abgenommen und das mit einem äußerst hinterhältigen Trick. Das war sehr, sehr unartig von dir."

Remus konnte nicht anders, er lachte leise. Der Tonfall, der das Wort _unartig_ begleitet hatte, machte die ganze Szene vollkommen lächerlich und die Tatsache, dass Chantal dabei die schwarze Peitsche demonstrativ in ihren Handfläche schlug und die schwarze Schnüre anschließend durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ, machte es auch nicht besser.

Bevor Chantal es sich versah, hatte Remus ihr die Peitsche aus der Hand genommen und im nächsten Augenblick fand sich die schöne Domina bereits mit dem Gesicht nach unten halb auf dem Bett wieder, während Remus sie mit einer Hand in ihrem Nacken festhielt. Als sie versuchte, sich zu wehren, verstärkte Remus seinen Griff und Chantal musste erkennen, dass sie absolut keine Chance gegen ihn hatte.

„Es war ein Bluff und du bist darauf reingefallen. Dieser Fehler verlangt viel eher nach einer Bestrafung, findest du nicht?", fragte Remus leise und holte ein wenig aus, bevor er Chantal mit ihrer Peitsche leicht auf den Hintern schlug.

Die Domina unter ihm begann erneut sich gegen ihn zu wehren, doch auch dieses Mal waren ihre Anstrengungen nicht von Erfolg gekrönt.

„Lass mich sofort los!", zischte sie wütend, doch Remus lachte lediglich leise.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete er gelassen.

Er wollte sich gerade überlegen, was er jetzt als nächstes mit ihr anstellen sollte, als seine Gedanken von einem summenden Geräusch abgelenkt wurden, das aus einer der Taschen seines Umhangs kam. Remus brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass dieses Geräusch von seinem Zauberspiegel kam, der wohl noch in irgendeiner seiner Umhangtaschen steckte. Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er das Summen einfach ignorieren sollte, doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken, schließlich könnte es durchaus etwas Wichtiges sein, ließ Chantal los, warf die Peitsche aufs Bett und durchsuchte die Taschen seines Umhanges. Als er den kleinen, goldenen Spiegel gefunden hatte, klappte er das ovale Gerät auf, und nach einem kurzen Flimmern auf der Spiegeloberfläche, erschien Severus' Gesicht.

Remus widerstand seinem ersten Impuls, den Spiegel einfach wieder zu schließen und in die Tiefen seines Umhangs zurück zu befördern und legte ihn stattdessen auf seine Handfläche.

„Remus! Na endlich. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Wo bist du?", fragte Severus ungehalten, doch der sonst so scharfe Ton in seiner Stimme fehlte.

Remus ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, sondern schnaubte nur abfällig. „Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht? Dass ich nicht lache."

Chantal war unterdessen aufgestanden, doch als Remus sie keines Blickes würdigte, verließ sie mit hoch erhobenem Kopf das Zimmer. Remus interessierte das nicht im Mindesten, er hatte ohnehin kein wirkliches Interesse an ihr gehabt.

Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Was soll der Blödsinn? Natürlich hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht, als ich dich im ganzen Schloss nicht finden konnte!"

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig!", fuhr Remus ihn an. Den ganzen Abend hatte er versucht seine Wut zu unterdrücken, doch als er jetzt Severus' Gesicht vor sich sah, konnte er es nicht mehr länger. „Ich habe euch gesehen! Dich und Malfoy, unten im See! Du hättest besser aufpassen sollen, wo du deine kleinen Nachrichten für ihn liegen lässt!"

Ein kurzes Flackern huschte über Severus' Gesicht, als er begriff, und als er seine nächste Frage stellte, schien er auf alles gefasst zu sein. Er kannte Remus, auch die Seite von ihm, die offensichtlich wieder einmal an die Oberfläche gekommen war.

„Wo bist du?"

„In einem Bordell", antwortete Remus trotzig und mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, die jedoch im selben Moment bereits einen schalen Beigeschmack bekam.

Für einen langen Augenblick herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, bis Severus das unangenehme Schweige beendete.

„Wann kommst du wieder zurück?"

Remus schalt sich einen Narren, dass er tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, Severus würde ihn anschreien oder etwas in der Preisklasse. Wann immer Remus' dunkle Seite in der Vergangenheit wieder einmal an die Oberfläche gedrungen war und ihn dazu verleitet hatte, eine Dummheit zu begehen, hatte Severus ihn mit offenen Armen wieder aufgenommen. Er schien bereit zu sein, das auch dieses Mal zu tun, doch im Vergleich zu sonst, gab es dieses Mal einen entscheidenden Unterschied.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich zurück kommen will", entgegnete Remus verhalten und wandte anschließend den Blick von der Spiegeloberfläche ab.

„Aber ich will, dass du zurück kommst. Es tut mir Leid, Remus. Ich hätte mich nicht heimlich mit Lucius verabreden sollen, aber ich weiß, wie sehr du es missbilligst, wenn ich mich mit ihm treffe. Was immer du gesehen hast, ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen. Du weißt, dass er mein bester Freund ist - mehr als das, er ist Familie für mich. Bitte versteh das und glaube mir, wenn ich dir schwöre, dass nichts zwischen uns passiert ist."

Severus sah ihn eindringlich an, doch als er weitersprach wurde seine Miene sichtbar weicher. „Komm zurück. Vorausgesetzt, du kannst mir schwören, dass bei dir ebenfalls nichts passiert ist."

Remus seufzte leise und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ist es nicht. Die Kleine war mir sowieso zu jung."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und die Andeutung eines Grinsens huschte über seine Lippen. „Du warst bei einer Frau?"

Remus schloss gequält die Augen und gönnte Severus seine Schadenfreude, in dem Wissen, dass das hier das einzige Mal sein würde und Severus ihm diesen Ausrutscher nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit unter die Nase reiben würde. Er wusste, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber er reagierte immer über, wenn er Severus mit Malfoy sah. Er konnte diesen narzisstischen Gockel einfach nicht ausstehen! Doch er würde Severus glauben, weil er im Grunde tief in seinem Herzen wusste, dass Severus ihn niemals betrügen würde.

„Ich bin in einer viertel Stunde zu Hause", sagte er und nachdem Severus genickt hatte und sein Bild auf der glatten Oberfläche verschwommen war, klappte er den Spiegel zu.

Remus verließ ohne einen Blick zurück das Zimmer und ging die Treppe hinunter. Als er einer zierlichen Blondine in knapper, roter Spitzenunterwäsche begegnete, zog er einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand. Es waren genug Galleonen darin, um für die kurze Zeit, die er mit Chantal verbracht hatte, zu bezahlen und darüber hinaus sein Gewissen angesichts der Summe, die er ihr beim Pokern abgenommen hatte, ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Hier, behalte dir ein paar Galleonen und gib den Rest Chantal."

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg das Weiße Haus zu verlassen, um nach Hause zu gehen.

Ende

* * *

**So und hier, wie versprochen, die Vorhersage zu dieser Story. Viel Spaß damit!**

Es waren sechs Karten. Auf der ersten war ein Mann zu sehen, der von einem Abhang hinunter blickt. Auf der zweiten Karte, zwei Männer, die gemeinsam in einem See baden. Die interpretation davon war dann, dass die beiden Männer baden, während der andere ihnen zusieht. Daraufhin wird der andere Mann wütend und verliert sich in hoffnungsloser Spielsucht, wobei er gemein wird und kleine Kinder abzockt. Am Ende geht der Mann in ein Bordell, dass sich im weißen Haus (ja ursprünglich DAS weiße Haus) befindet. Dort wird er dann von wütenden Dominas gefunden und geschalgen, weil das die Kinder waren, die er früher abgezockt hat.

Auf so was muss man erst einmal kommen, aber wenn Alice nicht drauf gekommen wäre, dann hätte ich nichts zu schreiben gehabt +gg+


End file.
